


It's A Wrap

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cats, Christmas Presents, Comic strip, Gen, Gift Exchange, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pieces of art drawn for the 2014 gift exchange, featuring Tony and Steve in a post-Winter Soldier world in which Age of Ultron is ignored. These works can both be seen as either gen or  pre-slash for Steve/Tony.</p><p>Avengercat, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercat/gifts).



> My first time time a gift exchange, and I struggled a bit request-wise. I think I was expecting a very clear "do this, in the medium, and this style of drawing", but what I got was a lot looser - thanks to avengercats for putting up with the three-way dialogue of me asking for more detail!
> 
> In the end, I've used a mixture of their prompts, which you can see in their entirety at the end of the second chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second piece, this was actually drawn first, and features a faux-helpful DUM-E, and aggravated Tony, a befuddled Steve, and a gleeful Hawkeye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request was:  
> Steve's got Tony wrapped around his little finger and doesn't even realize it. And they're not even together (yet). But Tony's got a plan for that and it's in motion and he's a genius so it should go perfectly...right?  
> Extra happiness if 1) other Avengers (incl. Bucky and Sam) end up involved, 2) there's porn, 3) there are cats
> 
> I'm pleased that I managed to fit in TWO of those, if not the prompt itself! After asking for a visual clarification, I received:
> 
> Hmm, a scene where Steve's just making an off-handed comment about wanting something and Tony going out of his way to get it for him while slipping in a really failed attempt to ask for a date? Then another where someone points out to Steve that he's got Tony wrapped around his finger and Tony's probably into him and Steve is blushy and hopeful-dismissive like 'he's not into me like that...is he?'. And in the end Steve making a comment like 'I wish Tony would ask me on a date' when he knows Tony's listening around the corner so Tony will finally ask him properly.  
> Or if it's more fun, Steve coming across Tony tying himself up to be Steve's present for Christmas/New Year's/some holiday.
> 
> Then I sort of just smushed up everything else, so, avengercats, I'm sorry that it's not a direct interpretation, but hopfeully you like it :)


End file.
